Known installations for weight-filling a receptacle having a neck generally comprise a weighing device which includes a weight sensor surmounted by a tray for supporting a receptacle. The weighing device is disposed so that its tray supports the bottom of the receptacle while the neck of the receptacle is positioned immediately beneath a filler spout. When the installation is designed to fill series of receptacles of different heights, then the position of the tray of the weighing device needs to be adjusted every time the series is changed so as to be adapted to the height of the receptacles in the new series. The installation then requires means for adjusting the position of the weighing device, thereby making the installation expensive, or else the weighing devices are adjusted manually, thereby requiring production to be interrupted and thus reducing productivity.